elderscrollsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Forum-Diskussionsfaden:Fragen zu Skyrim/@comment-24014033-20161226143617/@comment-25136035-20161228210349
Zumindest gibt es in Michael-Bay-Filmen die eine oder andere vernünftige Actionszene, kein Wunder, der jeweilige Film basiert darauf; The Elder Scrolls ist aber, sei es aufgrund der Engine, der Autoren, Zenimax oder warum auch immer, absolut kein Action-Game, in gar keiner Form. Es waren schon immer langsamere Spiele, die mehr Wert auf eine ausgeklügelte, detailreiche Welt gelegt haben als darauf, wie bombastisch der Endgegner, wie überzogen die Waffen und wie hardcore das Gameplay sein muss... Skyrim sieht das anders. Obgleich der Trend, die RPG-Elemente wegzunehmen ja bekanntlich schon in Oblivion angefangen hat, hat es Skyrim auf ganz neue Höhen getrieben, mit seinen bescheuerten Steinen, die die Sternzeichen ersetzen, fehlenden Mechaniken, die gut ins Spiel gepasst hätten, wie Essen und Überleben, absolutem Fehlen von Immersion an vielen Ecken und Enden und Charakteren, die flacher als Papier sind... Ganz ehrlich so mit der einzige NPC, der irgendeinen Wiedererkennungswert hat in diesem Spiel ist Neloth, und der stammt aus Morrowind... Genial, Bethesda. Skyrim versucht viel zu sehr etwas zu sein, das es nicht ist, das TES nicht ist, das es nie war oder sein kann: Ein Action-Game, statt einem RPG. Man muss sich nur den Vergleich ansehen; anstelle des riesigen Dialogsystems von Morrowind (das teilweise etwas fad war, das will ich gar nicht bestreiten), bekommen wir random-encounter mit Drachen. Klingt gut? Ist es aber nicht, nicht in seiner Ausführung. Denn egal, ob wir gegen Drachen kämpfen, gegen Banditen, Skeever oder Alduin den Weltenfresser selber, die Kampfmechaniken sind immer absolut dieselben, das einzige, was sich ändert, sind die Gesundheitsbalken der Gegner... Und das nichtmal in dem Maße, in dem es auch nur annähernd angemessen wäre. Alduin stirbt bei mir schneller als so mancher normale Drache, der mir nur ein paar Level später begegnet, ich brauche keine besondere Waffe gegen ihn, ich muss nichtmal etwas besonderes machen, nur ein bisschen Nebel wegschreien und ihn aus dem Himmel schießen. Dann ist das ein absoluter 08/15-Drachenkampf mit ein paar Steinen, die vom Himmel fliegen. Und ich kann nichtmal alleine gegen ihn kämpfen, nein stattdessen kommen drei random-ass Leute aus der Halle der Tapferkeit mit, und dann auch noch die potentiell langweiligsten, die Shor sich hätte aussuchen können - Leute die dermaßen öde sind, dass sich Bethesda diese tatsächlich für das Spiel aus dem Hintern ziehen musste. Man sollte denken, in der wichtigsten Schlacht seit... Seit? Vielleicht in der wichtigsten seit Talos, möglicherweise sogar seit dem Krieg der Manifestierten Metaphern? ... würden auch die wirklich Legendären der Geschichte mitkämpfen; Ysgramor, Yngol, Ylgar, Harrald, Vrage, Hoag, meinetwegen Jurgen, vielleicht sogar der Wulfharth-Aspekt von Talos, der einem in irgendeiner Form beisteht. Aber nein, stattdessen kämpfen irgendwelche Lappen, von denen aus gutem Grund noch nie, niemals irgendjemand was gehört hat, mit, spitze. Und als ob das nicht genug wäre, behandelt mich danach zurück in Himmelsrand immer noch jeder wie absoluten Shit, die Wachen sind unverschämt jenseits von Gut und Böse, der eigentliche Bürgerkrieg löst sich nicht, selbst wenn man sich für eine Seite entscheidet, da die Versammlung der Jarl niemals stattfindet, man hat als Nord nicht die Möglichkeit, irgendeinen Titel zu erringen (mag etwas extravagant sein, aber mein Drachenblut ist Ysmir in absolut jeder Hinsicht und wird nach dem Bürgerkrieg ganz ohne Frage Großkönig und spaltet sich vom Kaiserreich ab), die Klingen sind nutzlos as ever und all die Aufbauarbeit hat absolut nichts gebracht, weil man nichtmal gegen die Thalmor kämpfen kann, generell hat nichts jemals Auswirkungen auf irgendwas, ich kann nicht vernünftig mit der Welt interagieren, ohne dabei zehn Trilliarden Mods laufen zu haben und selbst dann sieht das oft genug weird as fuck aus, wenn ich irgendwas tun will, die halbe Welt ist leer, die andere besteht aus winzigen Dörfern, deren nicht-generische NPCs ich an einer Hand abzählen kann, selbst Oblivion sch**** in der Hinsicht auf Skyrim, die Kultur ist nonexistent, damit sich Oblivion-Spieler und CoD-Fanboys nicht allzu weit weg von zuhause fühlen und rumbitchen, dass ihnen die Welt zu fremd ist (da kenne ich ein wunderbares Beispiel... ihr auch?), jede Chance auf Charakteristik wird genommen, durch den Fleischwolf gedreht, nochmal durch den Fleischwolf gedreht, dann im Mixer zerkleinert und als generischer 08/15-High-Fantasy-Herr-der-Ringe-Game-of-Thrones-Abklatsch auf dem Silbertablett für all jene serviert, die kein Interesse haben, sich über die 20 Stunden, die sie in dem Spiel auf der Jagd nach dem 10.000-Schaden-Daedraschwert verbringen, hinaus mit der Welt zu beschäftigen. Jetzt habe ich es wieder maßlos übertrieben mit dem schreiben, das ist fünf mal so lang wie es sein sollte und hat drei mal so lange gedauert... Naja. Nicht alles ist schlecht, ne Menge Dinge lassen sich durch Mods beheben, und ich liebe sowohl Herr der Ringe als auch Game of Thrones. Aber das Spiel hat seine massiven Macken, und ich sehe ehrlich gesagt nicht, dass Bethesda das im nächsten SP-Spiel, wann immer das herauskommt (hoffentlich vor 2030), ändert, zumindest nicht hin zum Positiven, da einfache Action-Spiele ohne viel nachdenken eben eine größere Zielgruppe haben, siehe CoD. The Witcher 3, obwohl ich nie so wirklich reingefunden habe, hat viele Dinge einfach wesentlich besser gemacht, und trotzdem hat Bethesda mit Fallout 4 gezeigt, dass die Kritik bei ihnen nicht ankommt, und sie sich ihrer Sache auf die Weise, wie sie sie machen, absolut sicher sind. Ich liebe die Serie, ich liebe die Spiele. Aber ähnlich wie bei Assassin's Creed könnte irgendwann der Tag kommen, an dem ich die Reißleine ziehe, und lieber gute Erinnerungen an eine gute Serie mitnehme, als zu sehen und zu erleben, wie sie kompletter Müll wird... Wie bin ich jetzt zu diesem letzten Absatz gekommen? Das passiert, wenn man seine verbalen Ergüsse nicht kontrolliert. ;D